Crimson & Clover
by BlinkGeek182
Summary: A fanfiction chronicling the life of Cedric, Cho and other students around them written in free verse form. Um… Starts during GOF and will hopefully go through til the end. R & R
1. New Year

**A/N:** Basically a fanfiction chronicling the life of Cedric, Cho and other students around them written in free verse form. Um… Starts during GOF and will hopefully go through til the end, um.. it may have flashbacks of POA. This is inspired by Steven Herrick's _The Simple Gift_, which I highly recommend to each and every one of you. It's a great book!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Hogwarts' Express Cho 

The train wove in and out,

Cho sat in her compartment, with

Roger Davies and Marietta, as well as other

Random ravenclaws.

"So what did you get up to in Summer Break?" asks Roger Davies,

"Nothing much', Cho replied, "Just the Quidditch World Cup."

Cho was a Ravenclaw,

Numbers and figures meant something to her,

But the unique thing was, she was also a dreamer,

Quite simply, she believed in the unknown.

Prefect Cedric 

For one thing,

The ride returning to Hogwarts'

Was one where Cedric could contemplate and think,

A way to clear his mind before the hustles and bustles of daily school life,

Quidditch was something he could do whilst at school,

To reflect and think,

Just like the train ride to Hogwarts.

The corridors of the train are simple,

There are always the echoes of laughter from others,

Looking forward to a new year at school,

But what would make each year so different from the last?

Quidditch Cho 

The talk eventually spilled over to Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"We need to train extra hard this year", remarks Roger, "We placed second last year,

But this year, the cup will have our name cemented into it".

"Right", Cho says absent-mindedly, her thoughts way away from the carriage, watching the clouds dotted here and there in the rapidly darkening sky.

"Have you been practicing?" asked Roger, "We're gonna get the cup, I can feel it, right there"- he pointed to his head.

"Yeah and we all know you're telekinetic", guffawed Marietta, laughing at Roger's look of incredulous disbelief in Marietta's patriotism.

"Cho knows it right, Cho?", Roger replied standing up as if to show his supreme dedication to his Ravenclaw quidditch team, "I mean-",

But whatever he meant,

It was never known,

Because the train lurched forwards,

And Roger was sent spiralling to the ground.

Laughing, Cho reached out a hand and pulled him up.

Her first Broomstick was a shooting arrow given to her at a ripe age of 11 (from a distant cousin twice removed who had gained an incomparable- at the time, nimbus 2000 instead), a shoddy broom, but a broom nevertheless. Everyday without fail, she could be seen practicing with the kumquats in her back yard, throwing them about and racing around to catch them.

Girls Roger 

"_Girls" thought Roger dismissively taking Cho's hand and leaving the floor, "I thought they were much better at this support your house quidditch thing!"_

He stared at Cho sitting in front of him,

Now staring at him, laughing.

Those almond eyes crinkled from laughter,

Almost mocking him

And Her lips, the fullest pink.

He'd known her a while,

After all he is her quidditch captain, (and) ever since her 3rd year.

Hell, he'd even go as far as to say he'd known her all his life.

… They were **only friends**.

… right?


	2. Hogwart's Express

_**Chapter two: Hogwarts Express**_

Just to clarify, this is a cho/cedric fic, with a hint of roger liking cho as this is mentioned in OotP, and I thought I'd incorporate it :o)

_**Hunger Cho**_

Cho's hunger brought her spindling down to Earth,

Her stomach grumbled, and she jumped blushing sheepishly,

"Wait! Has the trolley gone past already?" She asked,

looking around wildly.

"Um.. no, but just go out, the trolley's probably there" responded Roger pointing at the door,

His face, a noticeably shade of delicate crimson.

"Ok, well I'll go get you guys something too", Cho said as she went out the compartment.

The corridors were lined; on one side windows,

Showing the green scenery that went racing past,

The other, windows with other students,

Talking, laughing, smiling.

The sun was shining.

Smile Cho 

The trolley was sure enough,

Just down the corridor,

Laden with,

Liquorice wands, Sherbet balls,

Every Flavour Beans, and other whatnots,

"I'll take two pumpkin pasties please." Cho says, to the trolley witch,

glancing up to see another person standing, waiting.

And there is Harry,

Blushing, staring,

An awkward kind of giddiness,

Encompassing the scene,

Cho smiles,

A friend smile,

But still it is alluring and

Captivates Harry who desires.

Perfection Cedric 

Cedric paces,

Because he is a prefect,

And must patrol the corridors to make sure that

Every thing is in order and up to scratch in noticeable perfection.

But he hates perfection,

Hates the fact that this is what is expected of him.

To be perfect, when perfection only exists as an illusion

And to beat others,

When all he just wants to do,

Is to be himself,

Not have regrets,

And for once, to make his father proud.

Friend Cedric 

So he continues pacing,

Lost in his own thoughts,

When a voice breaks through,

"Oh hey Diggory, didn't catch you there"

He gazes down at the girl,

Who is smiling, with rosy cheeks,

And the raven black hair, who is happy to see him.

"Chang," he says, nodding.

Then he laughs,

At how serious it sounds.

"Cho", he says. "I should call you Cho"

"Right", she replies, "Because we're not strangers are we?"

"Right", he echoes. "And you should call me Cedric."

"Because we're friends?"

"Because we're friends", he says, and smiles.

Because he means it.

_**Words Cho**_

Cho smiles up at him,

All grey eyes, and chestnut hair,

His words washing over her,

And she feels comfortable,

Knowing that she has a friend in him,

Who is not Roger, or Marietta, or any other Ravenclaw,

But Cedric,

Simple Cedric,

Who makes her feel like there are more important things,

In her life,

Than numbers and figures.

They had played each other last year in Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, where Ravenclaw had admittedly come off better thanks to her brilliant performance. But even after the game, he had approached her sopping wet from the rain, and shook her hand, just as gentlemen do in those movies.

From then on, they were acquaintances; a hello here, and a smile there, simple bonding through simple actions.

Black Roger 

Roger goes out of the compartment

And spots the black haired girl,

Smiling at the tall boy,

Who is also smiling,

And Roger feels something sick in the pit of his stomach.

Like the pain of a stomach ache,

But this time,

It's his heart,

That beats and beats,

And then skips.

And he knows, his feelings for this girl,

But can't bring himself to say it,

Because he values her friendship,

And because he knows,

The way that she is smiling at Cedric

And the way that he is looking at her,

Is they have something,

Like an unsaid secret,

That is kept,

And left unspoken.

_**Bliss Roger**_

Ignorance,

is truly bliss,

Not knowing,

Saves from pain,

and these feelings,

New feelings,

of Jealousy

Something that he has hardly felt before,

Suddenly makes him feel sick and twisted.

Happy Cho 

Cho smiles,

Because she's happy,

Content,

It's weird,

She's happy when she's with Roger,

Happy when she's with Marietta,

But feeling happy with Cedric,

Is an entirely different kind of happy,

Like happy when you find your lost sickle on the ground,

Like happy when you stare at something so beautiful,

it hurts,

And Cedric makes her happy.

Gift Cedric 

Friends are people,

He has never taken for granted,

And he knows he won't ever take Cho for granted,

She is like a beacon of light,

Shines through black,

He likes her,

For her friendship,

But also for her smiles,

That lifts him up,

because it lets him know,

That she understands him,

Because it's a gift,

From her,

That is simple.

Seekers Cho 

She's standing,

And realises that she better get back,

To the compartment,

Because knowing Roger,

He would get worried,

Star seeker of Ravenclaw,

Can't be away too long,

Quick! The other team have abducted her,

He would think.

And in the company of the Hufflepuff Seeker?

Yeah,

It'd be worse.

So she smiles, and says to Cedric

"So um.. I'm gonna head back, but I'll see you around"

And with a swish of ebony hair,

She goes down the corridor back into her compartment.

_**Like Cedric**_

So he stands,

Sheepishly,

Staring after her,

It's contagious,

And he can't stop,

Whatever he's feeling,

It's been barely a minute,

And he already misses her presence

He can't tell,

If it's friendship,

Or if it's like,

Does he like?

What would she do?

Would this change anything?

Questions race through his mind,

And then he can't think.

He can't really bear it.

He thinks he likes this girl.


	3. There's A Tournament Held This Year

Chapter 3: Apparently There's A Tournament Held This Year 

**A/N: A bit bleh, but I hope it's okay. And I'm going to go with the fact that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are actually co-ed schools, as on par with the book. **

**And thank you for the reviews, you guys rock :o)**

**_Unreadable Cho_**

When Cho steps back into the 'Ravenclaw' Compartment,

Pasties in hand,

She feels a pair of eyes burn into the back of her,

And turns around,

Almost uneasily,

And spies Roger staring at her.

Expression unreadable,

She feels apprehensive,

And her face feels hot,

As she takes the spare seat next to Marietta.

**_Eyes Roger_**

Roger continues to stare at Cho,

It's not his fault,

It's not his fault he's attracted to her,

It's not his fault he's looking at her,

Okay, so maybe it is,

But,

He wants her to talk to him,

To somehow explain to him that what he witnessed before,

Was just a part of his mind,

And that he's not going crazy,

Thinking that she might like Diggory,

Because he knows he wants her to say something,

Anything,

To make him at ease.

Cho looks at him,

An expression of near hurt,

Flitting across her face,

Like she's offended about something,

So Roger reaches out his hand.

**_Misses Cho_**

Cho looks at Roger's outstretched hand,

And puts 2 and 2 together.

So she places one of the pumpkin pasties into his hand.

Thinking it's a weird gesture,

But perhaps he's just like that.

Like any other boy.

But she misses the look he gives her,

The look that is reserved for want.

Roger grins nevertheless,

And Cho grins one back.

And everything is back to normal.

**_Seeker _****_Roger_**

He has to hide underneath this front,

That he sees her as just his friend

Because it's not fair to her,

And he doesn't want to ruin what they have.

It is complicated,

And he no-longer knows what to do,

Because it's hard,

Falling for a friend.

**_Watch Marietta_**

Marietta watches her two friends,

Roger and Cho,

And she sees between the lines,

Like the way Roger always watches Cho,

Out of the corner of his eye.

The way he smiles at her,

And just the subconscious way he is

Around her.

And Marietta smiles,

Because the scene in front of her is too perfect,

And she doubts Cho can see what she sees.

**_School Cho_**

The train is slowing down,

And everyone is getting ready,

To go off the train and

Head to the school feast.

So everyone heads out,

Luggage in tow,

The grand double doors open to the hall,

And everyone steps in,

Bathing in the light and warmth.

The Ravenclaws follow in and sit at the designated table,

And Cho spies Cedric at the Hufflepuff table,

Who catches her eyes,

And they both smile.

**_School Cedric_**

School is where he lives,

Where he studies,

Where he sleeps,

Where he eats.

It's his sixth year,

And he's comfortable with what he has,

Of what he's achieved.

He listens to Dumbledore's speech,

And the Triwizard Tournament is mentioned,

He perks up,

He thinks he wants to enter.

Then there are the restrictions,

The danger involved,

The glory offered.

He's never really thought of himself,

As the epitome student,

But he thinks he might go for this.

Because this is what he wants to do,

For himself,

To be proud of something,

That he chose to do.

**_Game Cho_**

Cho listens,

and she skips a beat when

Dumbledore mentions the Tournament,

She's stunned, surprised, shocked.

Quidditch would be cancelled.

She turns her head to look at Roger,

Who is mirroring her look of shock.

No Quidditch for a whole year.

She knows she's going to miss it,

Quidditch frees her,

Because when she's flying she doesn't care.

But she wonders who would put their name in.

The rest of Dumbledore's speech passes by in a blur,

Three schools… Three Champions… Three Tasks…

**_Tournament Roger_**

Roger listens,

And watches Cho,

Who is sitting next to him.

He can't believe it either,

No quidditch.

For a year…

He wants to enter,

But there are age restrictions

And since he is not seventeen,

There's no way he can enter.

He wonders vaguely if she would be impressed,

If he entered,

But that was down the drain.

He tries to reach out for her hand,

That is resting on the table,

Which is laden with piles of food,

For the Welcoming Feast,

But thinks no.

He'll wait for better opportunity first.

**_Schools Roger_**

Three schools to be competing,

And when Dumbledore announces them,

He notices how foreign they seem,

The French girls and boys,

All eloquent and elegant,

The Durmstrang students,

Masculinity radiating from the boys,

And a sharp sense of dignity in the girls.

He notices a particular blonde girl from Beauxbatons,

A flick of hair,

And how she stands on her feet,

Is unlike any he's seen before.

**_Elegance Cho_**

She's seen pretty girls before,

But the girls from Beauxbatons,

Are in one word,

Beautiful.

They are slender, petite,

Foreign,

Mysterious.

Even the boys' have an aura of elegance about them,

It's not like the Hogwarts' boys don't,

It's just how they stand,

How they speak,

It's the sense of dignity they embrace.

**_Strange Cho_**

At the end of the feast,

Cho takes her time to return to her dorm,

Mainly because her head is buzzing,

With images and words,

Distorted together.

She spies Roger,

Lagging behind as well,

And she cocks an eyebrow,

Thinking it's strange for him,

To be straggling,

Usually he can't wait to get back,

To Ravenclaw Tower Common Room,

Just to run amuck.

**_Candles Marietta_**

Marietta waits for Cho,

Whilst watching the candles at the front podium slowly dwindle down,

Casting eerie shadows,

That dance across the floor.

The goblet of fire,

It's flames shining blue,

Is so delicate,

That it looks like one knock,

And its flames

Will be extinguished.

She's so enveloped in her thoughts that,

She doesn't feel Cho tugging on her sleeve,

With clear meaning,

Of 'let's go'.

**_Duty Cedric_**

It's the first night back,

And he already has prefect duties,

Pacing down corridors,

Telling kids off for being out of bed,

But it also gives him time to think,

About the tournament, about entering,

And about Cho.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated I'm open for any suggestions:o)


	4. Name

Chapter 4: School

**_Lessons Cho_**

It's the first "official" day back,

And she's been inundated with homework,

Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, Transfiguration.

So it's lunchtime and she sits next to Roger,

In the library,

Madam Pince passing every now and then,

Eyeing them suspiciously,

Telling other students off.

She's got her transfiguration book open,

But she can't concentrate,

She's so sleepy.

**_Hair Roger_**

He's trying to do homework as well,

But he keeps sneaking glances at Cho,

Sitting beside him.

She suddenly rests her head against his shoulder,

And his heart skips,

The smell of her hair fills his nostrils.

**_Friend Cho_**

It's not like they're strangers,

He's been her captain since 3rd year.

She likes him,

He looks out for her,

He's a good guy.

Overprotective at times,

But good.

So this display of affection,

Only proves how comfortable,

She is with him,

To know that this is what they share,

Is a common bond of trust.

****

**_Hand Roger_**

Her hand is again,

Resting on the table,

And he curses,

Because it's the second time,

In like two days,

It's happened.

And he curses inwardly for his weakness,

He should just reach out and grab it,

Explain how he feels,

Yeah he looks at other girls,

And yes, he thinks they're cute,

But Cho's different somehow.

She just is.

****

**_Red Cho_**

Cho spies Marietta walking towards the table they are at,

A stack of books fall with a thump

On the wooden desk.

Marietta smiles,

Arm leaning on her schoolbooks,

And says sarcastically,

"What are you two lovebirds up to?"

Cho laughs,

But Roger turns red for some reason.

The bell for the second half of lunch rings,

And she reaches for her books,

Ready to go down to the Great Hall to eat,

Having missed out before.

And it's not like the homework session in the library,

Worked any miracles.

****

**_Crush Marietta_**

She takes the seat opposite Roger,

As Cho packs up her things,

And with a parting wave,

Exits the library.

Marietta stares at Roger,

Who is staring at the exit of the library,

"Err… Roger… Do you like Cho?"

****

**_Tell Roger_**

He turns to look at Marietta,

Red curls dipping elegantly across her face.

"Er.. Yeah, of course I like her, why?"

"No, I meant like like her, like her",

Came Marietta's reply.

He went still.

Marietta was pretty tight with Cho,

If he admitted it, would she tell her?

It would seem like the type of thing

That girls would do.

****

**_Yes Roger_**

Roger nods,

And Marietta gives off,

A high-pitched squeal,

And Roger sees several

First years scamper off.

Madam Pince,

The old bat,

Comes around and gives them a look,

Of pure contempt,

And shoos them out of the library,

Throwing their books out behind them.

**Pie Cho**

Cho sits at the Ravenclaw table,

Sunlight streaming through the enchanted ceiling.

She is pulling a Shepard's pie towards herself,

Fork in hand,

When a figure sits down next to her.

_The Hufflepuff table is that way,_

She smiles, pointing at the table opposite them.

Cedric laughs,

_Nah, you looked lonely, so I came._

_Just cause I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm lonely_,

She counters.

****

**_Name Cedric_**

He doesn't reply,

But pulls out a piece of parchment,

From the depths of his robes,

He smiles,

"I'm entering the tournament,

…I want you to write my name"

She takes a quill from him,

Hand slightly shaky,

She doesn't even know why she's nervous.

_**Fire Cho**_

She watches the others one by one put their name in,

The goblet sparkles blue,

Watches Cedric put his name in,

And smiles.

**Review! **(Make my day)


End file.
